The Grudge: World Virus
by Gothenheim.J
Summary: Ten years after the events of The Grudge everyone who got killed in The Grudge made their own cursed Grudge House that if you enter it you die. This leads to The World Virus and humanity's darkest hour. Can humans overcome the horrible King of the Grudges
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE HEROIC KNIGHT OF LIGHT

Sergent Brent Bently cocked his gun and advanced slowly. Everything was colored in hues of blue and white and it was very scary. He heard a scary noise behind him "FUCK!" he yelled and turned around filling the Grudge with lead. He looked at his fresh kill. It was a girl in a white dress with long black hair that covered her face like Sadako from The Ringu. Brent sat down and started smoking a cigarette the light from his cigarette was like a light in the darkness.

It had been 10 years. 10 years since the Grudge took over the world by killing everyone. Now every house in the world was a Grudge house they called this the World Virus. Humans lived underground and made things from the molten core of the earth in an underground city called Jerusalem and the sun didn't shine any more above ground. Brent Bently was the strongest Grudge hunter of all the humans. He was going above ground or topside to get supplies and kill Grudges. With each Grudge that died mankind was one step closer to ending the war.

"I've got to make it to Grudge City" growled Brent as he cocked his gun. Scary noises appeared all around him and he sat up all at once.  
"Damn I've got company!" growled Brent as he cocked his gun. A Grudge appeared before him and started doing those really long burps from the movie at him. This Grudge was wearing a black dress and had long black hair over her face like Sadako in The Ringu. "FUCKER! DIE!" growled Brent as he put his gun into the Grudge's mouth and pulled the trigger. Behind you Brent! Anothger Grudge appeared and sliced his arm. "This is just a flesh wound FUCKING DIE!" growled Brent and he tore off the Grudge's head by pulling really hard on its long black hair that covered its face.

Brent made his way into Grudge City and fought off a hundred Grudges on the way.

Soon a hideous meowing occurred. "So, you've come out at last I'm glad I could get your attention" Brent said as he cocked his gun. He looked around him. Everything was blue and white and it was scary. The scary meowing continued. "COME ON OUT, KING OF THE GRUDGES!" The king of the Grudges scampered up to Brent and meowed at him but Brent kicked him in his face. He kicked him again and again suddenly the king of the Grudges turned into a cat and clawed up his face a little. Then ran away.

Schoolgirl Grudges rushed Brent but he was too quick he shot them all dead before they even touched him.

"DAMN YOU COWARD KING OF THE GRUDGES" growled Brent as he cocked his gun. Some day, Some day I will kill you and end this World Virus and then humans can live on the surface again" he growled and marched into the Grudge City for his final battle but who would win? No one can say


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THE VILLAINOUS KNIGHT OF BLACK

Sergent Brent Bently. Grudge Hunter. He was the best of the best until he got killed by the Grudge. Now he's the best of the best of the Grudges. When the Grudge King killed him it was something like this...

The Grudge King meowed at Brent Bently "YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT US!" he growled. "Yes I will" growled Brent Bently as he cocked his gun and fired directly at the King of the Grudges.  
"Ha ha ha!" screamed the King of the Grudges "Bullets cannot destroy me, fool! Only the pure heart of love can destroy me!"

"SHIT!" screamed Brent Bently and rolled away just in time to avoid the King's sonic boom. The King meowed and transformed into a huge cat. "SHIT!" screamed Brent Bently and rolled away just in time to avoid the swipe of his paw. "THAT'S A BIG CAT!" said Brent Bently and cocked his gun. "MEOW MEOW DIE YOU WILL BECOME A GRUDGE LIKE US AND THE WORLD VIRUS WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED" Brent Bently screamed "NEVER!" and flung himself at the King and then he was surrounded by Grudges. The whole world went blue and white and then Brent Bently was no more.

It was up to Stone Tripleman now to stop the threat with his brainy manservant Brain. Brain was a real brain and he had all sorts of goofy gadgets to fight the Grudge. They got their orders from Jerusalem when they were in Jerusalem. With Brent Bently now a dangerous Grudge perhaps more powerful even than the King of the Grudges just how did they expect to win? Things were sure looking bad for humanity...Brain called Stone Tripleman to his office in Jerusalem to receive some new gadgets from the Brain gadget arsenal, a famed orifice of gadgets that could help mankind in all sorts of ways, it was like an alcove hidden behind steel vault doors that they took from the surface in a Grudge bank where Grudges deposited human SOULS.

Stone sached into the office and plopped down in a seat, it was so Stone, said Brain that he did that, because Stone was sure of himself, almost as sure of himself as Brent Brenly brain had to remind himself quietly.

Stone lit a cigarette and winced at the brain because it was like two poler opposites staring at each other through funhouse glass. Stone was ripped like a phone book at a worlds strongest man competition and Brain was tiny and awkward.

"I have some gadgets for you Stone" said the brain as he produced a gaggle of gizmonic toys from a briefcase like those ones they do drug deals with.

"Lets see these things, but I don't need them,because I can crush grudges with my bear hands!" roared Stone Tripleman.

"I think you'll find these devices nifty in their usefulness Stone."

One was a grudge detector that showed the viewer where grudges were within a 500 mile radius. The other was a gun that shot nets. And finally a grenade.

"Thanks whizkid, but I'll be fine" Stone grumbled and growled as he strode off to the big elevator to the surface that went above.

He was going to find the Grudge King and Brent Brenly and kill them both or die trying if it took all he had!Stone Tripleman exited the elevator and gave a gruff good-bye to the guards stationed there.  
He surveyed the ruins of earth. Everything was lit in an eerie blue-white light, and he heard long burps in the distance. He looked up to the massive black rocky crag and the castle that sat on top of it. That would be his first destination because you have to go through there first to reach Grudge City. Brent Bently had gone through there Stone reminded himself and set off.

First he had to go through the ruined city that led to the castle. "Every one of these houses is a Grudge House" Stone reminded himself. He marched onward taking note that very few Grudges stayed here because the Grudge Hunters always killed them because it was so close to the city.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

THE DARK CASTLE OF TRAPS AND THE SURLIEST FRANKENSTEIN

He went up to the castle and the drawbridge opened for him with a creak, a creak that reminded him all too much of the long burps of the Grudge. He entered the caslte. Suddenly a man in a black cape appeared with a Frankenstein. There was no mistaking him he was Count Grudge van Peebles, the lead scientist of the Grudges and confident of the King of the Grudges he was also known as the Merovingian.

"Good evening Stone !" chirped Count Grudge. "DAMN I'M GONNA KILL YOU" screamed Stone Tripleman "and who is that Frankenstein?" The Frankenstein smiled. "He is pieced together from parts from Grudges that Brent Bently has killed." replied Count Grudge. "Now Mister Tripleman if you want to kill me you must first make your way through my castle of traps!" the Count laughed and pressed a button. There was a loud noise and all sorts of traps started up, big saws, guillotines, and spikes. The Count laughed and disappeared.

The Frankenstein growled and beat it's chest and ran at Stone but Stone jumped above him. Stone pulled out his guns and shot the Frankenstein in the head with them. The Frankenstein just shrugged and punched Stone. When Stone landed he barely almost hit a saw. "DAMN THAT WAS TOO CLOSE" he sighed. "Time to see if your goofy gadgets work BRAIN!' and he shot out a net at the Frankenstein. The Frankenstein got tangled up in the net and roared in pain.

"NOW YOUR MINE" Stone screamed and pushed the Frankenstein onto some spikes. The Frankenstein exploded into a million pieces. And then all the traps stopped. The Count's voice hung menacingly in the air "YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED MY FRANKENSTEIN BUT YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HEAR ALIVE!" Stone Tripleman lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth.

"We'll see about that" he said. There was an electronic whirr all of a sudden and Stone looked behind him. Behind him was a little robot. Brain's voice came from it. "Hey Stone from now on I'll be communicating with you through this commlink" Brain said. "Hey Stone I thought you quit smoking you shouldn't smoke you know, it's bad for you." Stone sighed and smiled to himself. Then he continued into the castle.

…

Stone Tripleman continued along the castle. One time he had to jump across chandaliers to get to a higher place. another time a chandalier fell and almost hit him, but Brain told him about it before it happened. Pretty soon he was getting sick of the castle. "I'm getting sick of this castle!" Stone Tripleman said. "Well you see you have to forgoe this castle before attempting to attempt the next part which is the wasteland before Grudge City" Brain replied, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID ROBOT I KNOW THAT" growled Stone Tripleman. "I hope this door leads to the Count."

Stone opened a big door that was pointy at the top and stepped into a big dining room. "GOOD EVENING" came the booming voice of Grudge van Peebles. "So, you have gone through my castle of traps, and we meet again at last. But this time I do not think you will be so lucky as when you destroyed my Frankenstein. Count van Peebles rose from his chair. He was wearing a black cape and a ballroom mask. He motioned to another chair where there was a woman bound and gagged. "WE WILL FIGHT FOR HER!" he screamed "Okay" groveled Stone and she yelled "HELP ME" but no one understood her 'cause of the gag. "Be careful Stone" Brain said, he's one of the most powerful Grudges in the world!

"I know how to take care of Grudges." Stone growled and cocked his gun as techno music began to play.

"WINGS OF DESPAIR!" Count Grudge van Peebles launched himself into the air and came crashing down but Stone rolled out of the way in time.  
Stone raised his guns and fired at the Count but he was lithe like a panther and dodged every shot. "USELESS, MORTAL!" he screamed and threw a punch at Stone. Stone ducked and head-butted the Count against a wall.

"GRRR! EMANATIONS OF MISERY!" the Count's special move has a blast radius around his whole body and Stone got thrown back into the table.

The Count grinned "Now we end this" he said, "LANCE OF LAMENTATION!" but before he could launch the deadly projectile a whirring could be heard as Brain's robot rolled up to the count. The robot's arm extended and aimed at the Count's cape, and then fire shot out! The Count screamed and flailed around wildly.

"LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE USEFUL AFTER ALL, BRAIN!" Stone said and got up. He advanced on the Count and fired his guns straight into the Count's head. The Count fell down dead.

Stone untied the woman. "What is your name honey?" he asked.  
"Daisy Turpentine" she said. "Grudge Hunter like yourself." The Count caught me and was going to feed me to his Frankenstein. Thank you for saving me, I will help you kill the Grudge King."

"MAW OF MISERY!" they turned around to see who said that just in time to see a giant demon eat Brain's robot. "I TOLD YOU, YOU'RE NOT LEAVING HERE ALIVE!" "I don't believe it," stone said "The Count isn't dead, instead he turned into a big demon!"

Stone and Daisy looked at each other and nodded, and cocked their guns. The demon spread his wings and roared. "TONIGHT IS THE LAST NIGHT YOU LIVE, VAN PEEBLES!" Stone ejaculated.

"DEWDROP OF DESPERATION!" The Count formed a psi-ball between his hands and launched it at Stone, Stone jumped away and the ball of energy blasted behind him bringing down bricks and dust.  
Meanwhile Daisy came around the side of the Count and fired steadily into his stomach. A gross blue-white liquid came out, it was the essence of the Grudge. The Count shuddered, then crushed Daisy with his tail "YOU WILL NEVER DISCOVER MY WEAK POINT!" he yelled.

Stone took out his knife and grappled onto the Count's tail and climbed up his back, then started stabbing him in the neck. The Count roared and bucked like a bull. "SONIC SORROW!" he screamed and then sonic waves made Stone cover his ears and fall off near Daisy. The Count grinned with his dragon face and menacingly said "DEWDROP OF DESPAIR." He put his hands together planning to kill them both with his energy ball when suddenly something burst within him and his chest burst open revealing a shining blue-white ball of energy. "That's his heart!" Daisy exclaimed. "Looks like Brain had one more trick up his sleeve, let's get him!" Stone said. Daisy took out a sword and Stone readied his fists. The COunt was bent over in pain, and they both ran up to his weak point at the same time. Daisy plunged her sword into it and Stone just brutalized it with his hands. The Count shimmered and howled in pain and agony and disbelief.

"YOU MAY HAVE KILLED ME!" he groaned, "BUT YOU WILL STILL HAVE TO FACE MY MASTER, AND BRENT BENTLY AS WELL!" Stone frowned at being reminded about that, but Daisy noticed they didn't have time to frown--the entire castle was collapsing! She took Stone and led him to a secret passage she saw the COunt use and got him to safety as the castle collapsed. Now they were in the eternal wasteland and Grudge City loomed in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

THE LOVE OF MAN THE HATRED OF THE GRUDGE

Stone Tripleman surveyed the wasteland and found a single aspect of beauty in it.  
Daisy Turpentine's legs were shiny, I mean REALLY shiny. She was really fucking hot and she had long blonde hair. She was wearing a cowboy hat as well.

"It sure would suck if you died since you're so smokin'" Stone complimented her. "I know you said you would help me kill the Grudge King (and Brent Bently he reminded himself dolefully) but I don't want to risk you dying because you are really fuckin hot I mean seriously."

"No, it's alright said Daisy" and bent in to Stone's face.  
Stone latched onto her mouth like a lamprey sucking a shark. Daisy's hips started gyrating of their own accord and pressing against his. Stone got a massive woody. Stone and Daisy made love on the shiny desert land .

The Grudge King watched all of this from afar with his crystal ball. "Meow!" he cursed, "If those two get here with the power of love, I won't be able to stand a chance!" he paced the floor of the unassuming Japanese house that was the originator of the grudge, where he so long ago had been drowned along with a cat and became the first Grudge and king of all Grudges. only his mother the Grudge Queen could match him in power and wisdom and so he went to her, "O mother what do I have to do to kill this Stone Tripleman asshole he's really a bastard?" he intoned

"I know he killed our brother Van Peebles," his mother replied, her long black hair covering her face like Sadako in the Ringu, "But all is not lost. Take away his girl and he will lose the will to live and fight and he will fall."

The Grudge King meowed happily and said "Thank you, now I have a plan!" Out of the shadows came the Grudge of Brent Bently whom the Grudge King had summoned telepathically.

Daisy and Stone cleaned up and got dressed, little did they know the horror that hung over them at the moment!

A crackling of black energy surrounded Stone and Daisy as a menacing cackle shot through the air of the wasteland. A single white beam of energy shot up into the sky which was followed by a sonic boom and an explosion as a sphrere of energy exploded on the scene. The sphere of energy turned into a pyramid that shot triangles of energy out of its sides with a deafening boom and then turned into a tornado of energy that spiraled out in all directions and all the while the grim cackling laughter of the horrible hell monster continued

Wind came out of the energy and whipped around Stone and Daisy's hair, and then finally the energy cleared; there was a shadow where the energy had come and it had red eyes

"STONE TRIPLEMAN!" the booming voice of the powerful Grudge came out of the darkness "I AM NOT INTERESTED IN THE GIRL DO NOT WASTE HER LIFE AS WELL COME AND FACE ME WE ARE DESTINED TO MEET!" Stone put a cigarette in his mouth and gritted his teeth and walked toward the shadow  
"Frist tell me who you are" he gritted out between his teeth.  
The shadow replied "BEHOLD ME FOOL!" and then you could see who he was, it was Brent Bently. Gone were his human clothes, he was now a powerful Grudge, and he had a Dracula cape and also a metal claw arm and red glowing eyes. The cape swung around him in the wind and he pulled out a big metal scythe with one hand and stretched out his other and shot a beam of purple energy at Stone. Stone raised his arms and blocked the energy which blasted him back and he dug his ankles into the ground and it made a HUGE trench where he got blasted back

"AND THAT WAS JUST A TASTE OF MY POWER! GIVE UP! YOU'VE ALREADY LOST!" Stone grit his teeth and threw away his cigarette. "Not while I have anything to say about it" he said and rushed at the Grudge that was once Brent Bently. Stone knew that bullets would be useless against this Grudge, he learned enough from fighting Van Peebles, so he took out something else that Brain had given him, it was a handle of a sword and when he grapsed it a beam of energy shot out of it that made a LIGHT CUTLASS. Stone drew his sword and rushed at the Grudge; Brent Bently jumped up in the air and his big flowing cape made an impressive WHOOSH sound and they looked at each other during this moment very dramatically.  
Brent swings his scythe down hard and Stone dodges, and Brent follows up by shooting his metal claw arm at Stone but Stone reflects it with his light cutlass.

Brent Bently landed with a thud on the ground as his arm returned to him. "TELL ME HOW THEY TURNED YOU, BRENT; YOU USED TO BE THE BEST OF THE BEST!" screamed Stone, "YES! NOW I AM THE BEST OF THE BEST OF THE GRUDGES!" screamed Brent in reply "YOU TOO WILL KNOW THIS POWER THIS AWESOME POWER THAT THE GRUDGE KING GIVES YOU, YOU AND I ARE SO ALIKE WE ARE ALMOST LIKE BROTHERS COME AND JOIN US STONE" "NEVER!" yelled Stone and slashed out at Brent, he sliced into Brent's chest with the sword but it only cut him a little bit.

"YOU WILL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT STONE" growled Brent Bently and took out a machinegun; he aimed and fired "OH SHIT!" screamed Stone and dodged away just in time before the machinegun blew apart the ground he was standing on. "I GROW WEARY WITH YOUR IMPUDENCE!" yelled Brent Bently and raised his arms like he was concentrating really hard.  
Suddenly all the ground they were standing on rose up really fast into the air with a woosh and started circling around and made different platforms like that you could jump on and Brent Bently was on the center one and Stone was on one of the outer ones.

Stone Tripleman jumped from one platform to the other timing his jumps so he would not fall because they were really high up and a fall would kill him. Brent Bently cackled with malice and raised his arm and a bunch of sharp rocks appeared and he hurled them at Stone but Stone dodged them, he did it again and this time Stone cut them all apart with his laser sword "CURSE YOU WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" "Because I have the hopes of humanity in me just like you once did Brent Bently! You are dead and you shouldn't be here as a Grudge I'm going to send all the Grudges back to hell just you watch!" and he jumped right into the center and brought his sword down hard on Brent Bently's skull. Brent howled in pain as energy shot out of him and knocked Stone backward onto the platform

Suddenly he heard a scream below "DAISY!" he thought to his mind and looked below. Daisy was unconscious being held in the air by nothing and below her was what looked like a little japanese boy though at one point while looking at him Stone could swear he saw a cat and not a boy "Thank you Stone for this lovely present!" came the hideous mewing from the boy's mouth "DAISY NO! YOU MUST BE THE KING OF THE GRUDGES, THE FIRST GRUDGE AND THE SOURCE OF ALL!" "Ah Stone Tripleman you are insightful I expected no less, but now that I have your woman you will be lost in despair and I will destroy you!" the Grudge King laughed and disappeared along with Daisy. Brent Bently staggered up as the platforms peacefully fell back onto the floor "YOU GOT LUCKY TODAY STONE BUT NEXT TIME WE MEET I WILL KILL YOU!" he said as he disappeared. The King of the Grudges his voice remained in the air "COME TO THE CITY OF THE GRUDGES IF YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME STONE TRIPLEMAN, AND THERE I WILL MAKE YOU THE NEWEST GENERAL IN MY ARMY, HA HA HA HA HA!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Stone Tripleman and collapsed on the ground.  
He was laying there for awhile when he heard a robotic whirring. "Hey Stone don't give up!" brain's nerdy voice came in over the speakers "I saw my old robot got swallowed by that Count so I blew him up remotely and then used your tracking device you have to send this one to catch up with you; things are looking down but I have some new gadgets for you that this robot brought and hey you didn't use that grenade yet and this time my robot has guns for arms"

Stone smiled "But what I could really use right now is another cigarette."

"OH STONE!" Brain's exasperated vocie came in over the robot. I will kill the king of the grudges no matter what happens thought Brent Bently to himself for Daisy's sake I dunno if she is alive or dead but I will kill him. Something in Stone's pocket beeped it was the Grudge Proximity Locator  
"Looks like that coward sent a clean up crew." Stone growled  
"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY!" screamed Brain over his robot.  
"I said" Stone trimpleamn said as he cocked his gun and grinned "LOOKS LIKE WE GOT COMPANY!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

THE DEATH OF THE BLACK KING OF DESTRUCTION

Brent Bently ran through the wasteland with his cape flyin around and Stone Tripleman followed all pissed off and shit.  
Braiin's robot flew ahead of them and fired on Brent with his guns that he had for arms, Brent swang his sickle and deflected the shots "Dammit my calculations must have been off!" said Brain, "Stop shooting at him or you'll get us killed" called out Stone as Brent said "HAHAHAHA NOTHING YOU CAN DO CAN STOP ME!"

---

meanwhile back at the elevator that lead to Jerusalem the guards looked up at a cloud in the sky that was hovering over Grudge City which they could see now because the Castle of the Grudges had collapsed remember. "That dark cloud has been hanging over the city for a few days now." said the first guard. "Yes," replied the second, "I feel an evil presence in it" and then the first said "Hmm, that cloud is very ominous." suddenyl there was a big crash of thunder as lightning poured out of the cloud like water and struck out everywhere they could see. WAIT THAT WAS NO LIGHTNING it was an army of Grudges coming toward the elevator to Jerusalem! "Shit!" the guard said "they found us we have to sacrifice ourselves to save the city and destroy the elevator!" but the second guard had already gone down it and then the first one heard a hideous burping sound the Grudges had arrived

---

Stone Tripleman saw the Grudge army come out of the cloud and Brain did too They stopped chasing Brent Bently for a minute and then he said "HAHAHAHA FOOLISH HUMANS CAN YOU NOT SEE NOW THAT YOU ARE DOOMED THAT ARMY WAS HEADED TOWARD YOUR PRESHUS CITY OF JERUSALEM DEEP INSIDE THE EARTHS CORE WHERE IT IS STILL HOT AND SOON THEY WILL KILL EVERY HUMAN THAT IS LEFT AND THEN THE WORLD VIRUS WILL BE COMPELTE!" Stone gritted his teeth and then Brain said "Focus Stone! I'll be okay I'm in my office that is defended by tons of gadgets and I'll also tell people to come here, let's focus on killing the King of the Grudges because if we kill him the rest die." Stone grunted in affirmation and they resumed the chase. Brent jumped ontop of a ruined train in the wasteland and then put out his hands and purple electricity shot out of them and started up the train. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN BUT BY THEN YOUR PRECIOUS CITY WILL LIE IN RUINS!" he yelped.

Stone jumped onto another train and Brain's robot jumped up too and hacked into it to start it up and the chase was back on. Brain also found out some information. "Stone" he said over the intercom "I've found out some information. "There is a barrier now around Grudge City and it wasn't there before it probably has something to do with Brent cause it wasn't there when he went in" Stone and Brain both sat in silence for a second thinking about how awesome Brent used to be when he wasn't a Grudge "I bet if we weaken him enough it will go away, until then we can't enter the city" "Dammit" moeaned Stone "We don't have the luxury of time so we better make this quick"

The trains barrelled along roaring across the wasteland. Brent Bently looked back and aimed with his energy chi shot and fired but he missed when Stone said "Hey Brain how about one of those new gadgets you promised me" and out of Brain popped a new gun this one shot energy like the energy that made up his sword. Bullets would kill normal Grudges but for high level bosses he needed energy weapons. Stone picked up the gun and aimed and shot at Brent who deflected it with his sickle. Brent laughed and threw his scythe at Stone who jumped over it and then remembered to duck cause it was a boomerang scythe and it came back and Brent grabbed it again. "Nice Try! " grinned Stone and aimed and shot Brent right in his face "ARRRRGH! screamed Brent"

the trains were now neck in neck and Stone took out his sword and jumped onto Brent's train. Brent punched Stone with his claw arm and Stone got knocked back but what Brent wasn't counting on was Brain's robot behind him knocking him in the head with his arm "DAMMIT!" he said and got distracted just enough for Stone to slice his chest with the energy sword. Brent swung at Stone with his scythe and Stone blocked it; Stone tried to thrust his sword into Brent but Brent sidestepped him and knocked him in the face with his claw arm "That's gonna leave a scar" said Brent "A SEXY SCAR" replied Stone and took his gun up in another hand now he was fighting with a sword and a gun. Brent slashed at Stone with his scythe again and Stone blokes it with his energy sword, they were having a duel of strength with locked weapons and then Stone shot Brent right in the stomach.

Brent howled in agony and was doubled over. Stone picked up his sword and was going to decapitate Brent with it but the train hit a bump and Stone fell off balance and hit his head and got knocked unconscious "HYA HA HA HA HA!" screamed Brent Bently in his horrible voice and raised his scythe to deliver the killing blow when Brain saw the sword lying on the ground. "I hope this works!" he said and he piloted the robot over there and picked it up. He flew over to Brent Bently and activated it; the sword materialized and shot through the Grudge's chest; brain quickly activated his thrusters and the robot went up and sliced off Brent Bently's entire arm, there were sparks and smoke and everything and his arm exploded and his scythe fell onto the wasteland below and then he started to shiver and shake and waves of purple energy started pushing out of him. Brent Bently got knocked off of the train and rolled down onto the wasteland. In the distance they saw Grudge city's barrier disappear. Stone Tripleman woke up "What happened" "I saved you again Stone you gotta stop doing that!" said Brain "Is Bently dead?" "He was already to begin with technically" said Brain "DON'T BE A SMARTASS IS HE DEAD" "I don't know" brain admitted "The barrier to Grudge city is gone but he might have survived losing his arm. Stone, we gotta stop this train!" Can't you do it? "Asked Stone" no I can't said Brain "this train was started up with Grudge power not regular electricity my robot is useless.

Stone grunted in disbelief "If we don't stop this train we'll be days away from Grudge City by the time it stops!" he growled and went to the control panel. He ripped it off with his bare hands and tore at the wires with his teeth and bit them off then he began punching what was left until he heard a whirring and then the controls caught on fire. "Primitive," said Brain "but effective" the train slowly came to a stop, and they saw Grudge City looming black in the distance.

"Let's end this before Jerusalem is reduced to rubble" Stone said and jumped off the train

Stone traversed the haughty rubble of the previous human cities. There were disfigured signs and signs of humanity left like for old businesses and such. Ironically, the only building left standing and mostly unscathed was a Starbucks. Stone gritted his teeth and grunted, laughing and sighing in exasparation, "figures" he grunted. The ruination of humanity was there to behold, " hey brain, we probably would have done it to ourselves sooner or later right, with all those bombs and wars, but to end up like this is MESSED." The buzzing robot intoned his agreement, silently awed by Stone's insightfulness.

The miles on the road melted away as humanities last hope walked to his almost certain doom at the grudge city capital area. All around him were grudges, but they were scared, scared for the first time in their nether lives of what Stone could do to them. They called him "Tak Teven" in grudge language, which meant The Lone, as he was the lone person who would bring about their destruction, all were scared after he had taken down Van Peebles in such a brilliantly flagrant way. The news traveled fast over the grudge link, the link which bound all the grudges souls to the grudge king.

"This is creepier n hell Brain" blasted Stone as they strode along the road. The grudges were wide eyed and staring at him intently with their black eyes and auras of hate, the black tinge caressed stones chi and totally gave him a bad case of paranoia.

"Something is wrong brain" brain buzzed and droned a bit as they walked, something was interfering with his transmissions frmo Jerusalem, but the video was barely visible, Brain was trying to tell stone something important as he was jumping around and waving his arms wildly. "Pah!" said stone as he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, he rummaged in his pockets and pulled out the grudge radar; it was deader than a grudge. Stone gasped in shock, all these grudges must have overloaded it, but how, why?

"ARRRRAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" out of nowhere said Brent Brenly. The sea of grudges parted as a chi shot of tremendous force ripped along the ground, throwing up rocks and dirt creating a large ditch. It slammed into Stone Tripleman and sent him reeling through a wooden house and exploded to splinters.

"YOUR SOUL IS MINE STONE TRIPLEMAN!" Brent stated, as he leaped into the air and fired more chi shots at Stone. Stone was quick as a fox though and he began to jump and roll and dodge away from them. Brent was so angry that he didn't even care that he was hitting other grudges with his bolts of evil. "PUTRID BURNING!" said Brent as a wave of obnoxious psychoenergy gas spread out from his body and engulfed the area. Soon Stone triplemen was on the ground writhing in agony, some of the grudges themselves were even harmed by it.

Stone stood up hard and screamed "Don't you see? He doesn't care about you, he will lead you to your death, a second death even more worse than your first and life as grudges!". All the grudges looked at Tek Teven with a longing fear and mistrust, but stone was not swayed in the least, because he knew he was getting through to them.

Brent screamed and hooted again, firing down several more blasts from his single arm, he was crazy and psychotic, disfigured from the battle with Brain and madder than hell, His blasts ripped through grudges and buildings and nearly missed stone every time, luck of the gods, the chosen man!

"Fools! This maniac will kill you all, you fools! You have to rise up! and beat your oppressors, the grudge king is nothing without grudges, let go of your dead weights and grudges against us living and destroy your master, kill Brent Brenly!"

"NOOOOO!" said Brent as they swarmed on him, pouring out of the destroyed cities and snapping into action with utmost ferocity. Brent sliced through them with electric fury, cutting through swaths of grudges, but they swarmed and swept over him at long last, pummeling and biting him. The pile of Brent Brenly grudges approached Stone and presented Brents face, twisted in rage and defeat.

"I was savin' this for you Brent", Stone said as he pulled out a LASER pistol, not unlike his other guns, but it shot energy beams. He looked at Brent with almost sadness; "this grudge is settled" he said as he cocked the laser pistol and fired into Brents obliterating it like an m80 in a container of cherry water ice.

The grudges let loose a cheer and ran off into the night, they were free of one master, now only the grudge king remained, cooped up in his grudge city, where? Who knew, but infused with power from his liberation of these grudges, he would be sure to stand and be true against the wicked grudge king, and perhaps in the future, man and grudge could even form a truce.

"Anything is possible right brain?" the brain bot buzzed and sparked, it was down for the count. "Figures" said brent, as he smiled wanly and lit another smoke, he was closer than ever to grudge city now and wanted to finish what might be his last pack!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX SIX SIX

THE BLASPHEMOUS MURDERING NIGHT OF THE FALLEN MOON

STONE TRIPLEMAN! the rousing voice of the King of the Grudges came over the parakeets of the City of the Grudges YOU FOOL YOU WILL DIE A PEASANTS DEATH! as ominous organ music began to play in the background.

"Reveal yourself King of the Grudges" fired off Stone Tripleman as he cocked his gun.

"You thought you were clever because you convinced my Grudges to turn on Brent Bently, didn't you? Well I'm sorry to dissapoint you to learn that with MY power these Grudges are all under my control."

the king of the grudges appeared in the sky above grudge city and his eyes were red.  
Suddenly all the grudges that came to liberate Grudge City went crazy and howled at the King, then turned on Stone Tripleman.

"DAMN!" ejaculated Stone and reached for his normal gun, no use wasting lasers on grunts he grunted to himself.

The Grudge King laughed and disappeared as the Grudges hissed and growled and advanced on Stone.

Stone did a backflip and fired his guns at the same time and took out two Grudges, one Grudge swiped at his legs as he came down but he landed on the grudge's own arm and then kicked its head off in a big shower of blood and took his machinegun and blasted its body off into the distance where it tumbled into another group of grudges and knocked them down AND OUT.

Another wave of grudges came and circled Stone.

Stone crossed his arms and jumped real high in the air as they lunged for him and they all slit each others throats cause they missed him, then he put out his foot in the air and kicked them all away as he came down. The coat he was wearing kicked up dust and it looked awesome when he landed.

Stone started running as the horde of Grudges got more angry. But he wasn't running away! What are you doing, Stone? You are crazy! He takes out his laser sword and ignites it and slashes up the grudges as he runs through their ranks, they all stop in mid-stride and after he gets to the end he takes his guns and shoots them and then they all fall down, and you realize he's cut them all in half because they fall in half and hit the ground and it's so awesome.

Stone saw there were a bunch of Grudges still left so he took his laser sword and yelled "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGHHH!" he jumped up insanely high in the air and brought the sword down on the ground. A shockwave of energy blasted the rest of the Grudges into moondust.

Stone Tripleman wiped his brow and reached for a cigarette, but saw he was out.  
"SHIT!" he exploded, "I will have to make this quick it is about to end." Any hopes he had about reforming the Grudges were crushed and he hated the Grudge King more than ever. The center of the City lay before him, and none stood in his way save the Queen and King of the Grudges, but he would also discover the true cause of the Curse of the Grudges a Curse even greater than the Demon King of Grudges!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

A DANCE OF ILLUSIONS WITH THE ANCIENT QUEEN OF DESPAIR

Stone Tripleman was looking for the home of the Grudge King, little did he know that he lived in an unassuming Japanese house the origiinator of the Grudge. Stone entered the house with his laser gun cocked and ready. He removed his shoes as is customary in Japanese houses like in the Grudge when Sarah Michelle Gellar had to take off her shoes because it was customary in Japanese houses. Stone was mindful of other cultures like that.

He advanced into the house and saw a figure of someone sitting in a chair. "Daisy" he thought but it might be a trap. He came up slowly to the figure in the chair. There was no denying it, he knew those huge tits and great legs anywhere; it was Daisy and she was still alive. But why did they keep her alive! Stone reached out to touch her pristine skin but then she yelled at him "No! Don't do it!" Stone looked and was disappointed in himself. "C4!" he bawled "Damn I was stupid to miss that!" Daisy was rigged up to C4 if she moved she would turn into ground beef.

There was a menacing laugh behind Stone, a woman's laugh. He looked at the Grudge behind him, she wore a red kimono and had black hair that covered her face like Sadako in the Ringu and she was walking around on her arms like a spider. "You have done well to get this far Stone Tripleman but by now our forces have surely destroyed Jerusalem, give up!" "I don't give a fuck about that right now" growled Stone "I want to know why Daisy is still alive, why did you keep her alive?" "To make you hopeless and despair when we kill her before your very eyes Stone Tripleman" the Grudge Queen answered, "My son was the first to be infected with the Grudge when my husband drowned him and a cat together, he is the Grudge King. Even your lasers won't harm him, only the pure heart of love can kill him and you do pose a serious threat to him because of your love for this pitiful human female. But I will not allow you to kill my son!" Suddenly the Grudge Queen stood erect and her hair started whipping around revealing her ugly face that was always like she was saying "Oh!" or something. The scenery around them changed to an astral landscape of stars and space gas. "Damn, she's powerful" Stone Tripleman muttered to himself and cocked his gun.

Stone shot his laser guns at the Grudge Queen but she had some kind of barrier that absorbed the shots and then she gathered the laser energy in her hands and shot it back at Stone and she laughed like a dread hyena. "Even my laser guns won't work?" panicked Stone "Damn!" I will have to try my sword.

Stone ignited his laser sword and rushed at the Queen. She rose in the air and he missed her. Lightning bolts shot out from her and scorched the area where Stone was, thankfully he rolled out of the way. How was he going to beat this powerful monster!

The Queen of the Grudges started to teleport around. She teleported behind Stone and shot fireballs at him, then she laughed and teleported somewhere else and shot fireballs at him. It was all he could do to keep the fireballs away from him, he had no chance to attack the Grudge Queen. She teleported again and again shooting fireballs at him and he kept keeping them away by slicing them out of existence with his laser sword. "If I don't do something soon she'll overwhelm me with her balls of fire!" he groaned.  
He remembered back when Brain had showed him the laser sword

---

"Stone!" Brain chirped with cheer, "I've got something neat to show you, it's another one of my crazy inventions!" What is it this time Brain," said Stone laconically, "another robot that can fly?" "No! No! Even better!" spurted Brain enthusiastically and showed Stone his invention. "What the hell is this" Stone took a drag from his cigarette and held up the handle of the sword in his hand. "UWAAAAAAH!" said Brain and quickly grabbed it and turned it around. "You were holding it backward, you coulda killed yourself!" Stone took it again and pressed the button on the handle. A laser sword shot out. "This is what I call the Light Cutlass." Brain said solefully. "Stone, this is a powerful weapon and only the strongest laser-smiths can make it." he added "Only the strongest warriors can unlock its true power, the power of its ultimate attack, Renzokuken. I had hoped to give it to Brent Bently to aid him in his quest..." Brain trailed off.  
Stone took another drag of his cigarette and slammed his meathook against Brain's chest in a friendly way. "Thanks nerdo, but I think I'll be fine with my guns."

---

Stone closed his eyes, the Queen teleported again and laughed. "Renzokuken!" Stone screamed and ignited his laser sword, and spun around. A wave of massively powerful laser energy made the stars quiver where they hung in the sky and the space gas moved out of the way of the shockwave. The laser energy blasted through the oncoming fireballs that the Queen had unleashed and slammed into her head, taking it clean off. Blood gushed out of the hole in her neck as her body quivered, the blood pumping furiously out of her neck. Stone breathed a sigh of relief as the body crumbled into dust. But what's this!

The blood of the Queen of the Grudges gathered and congealed and created a massive blue fire-breathing demon. Stone's eyes widened as he took out his laser guns and shot at the demon, but just like fighting Count Van Peebles, there was no effect except that blue-white liquid poured out of the wounds. The demon snorted and breathed fire at Stone, but he jumped over the fire and took out his laser sword in midair and then brought it down hard on the demon's head. The head split open but then rearranged itself. "Foolish man! You cannot defeat me!" the Queen growled from within the demon's throat. The demon jumped at Stone who slid out of the way, it jumped again and Stone rushed under it just in time. Just when everything looked totally hopeless, he thought of Daisy. She was counting on him, he thought, he needed her to defeat the King of the Grudges and he would be damned if he let this woman kill him here when he'd gotten so far. The demon threw shockwaves at him that he backflipped over gracefully, he was now reinvigorated and he ran up to the demon and stuck his sword right in its chest. Before the hole could repair itself he took out a grenade and stuffed it in there, then he ran away. When the grenade exploded it took the Queen's body with it. Blue matter swirled around the core of the Grudge, he saw the demon's weak-point now and he didn't waste any time in case the demon could still repair itself.

RENZOKUKEN!

The ultimate technique hit the demon's core and destroyed it in a blaze of fire; "NO! THIS CANNOT BE! AAAAAAAAARGGGGHH!" the last words of the Queen of the Grudges hung in the air as the astral landscape shivered and shimmered and bled away, replaced with the reality of the Japanese house he had been in the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

DARKLING SHADOWS ACROSS THE EMPTY STARLET—THE JUDGMENT OF THE GRUDGE KING—MURDEROUS BATTLE!

Stone Tripleman looked at Daisy with stars in his eyes. He took out a C4-disabler from his pocket and turned off the C4. Then he kissed her. Suddenly, Daisy started laughing really creepy. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" creamed Stone Tripleman!

He pushed Daisy off of him and he saw that she had a knife. If he hadn't pushed her away she woulda stabbed him. He took out his sword and cut off her head with it; it made a crunching sound like it was made of clay. "SO STONE TRIPLEMAN!" the Grudge King's voice penetrated his head, "I SEE YOU ARE NOT SO STUPID AS I THOUGHT." "WHERE'S DAISY!" he asked.

The Grudge King Pointed Upward at a rip in space-time. Daisy was there hanging suspended in the air, and she looked like she was being crucified.

"Damn you." grunted Stone Tripleman and grit his teeth. The Grudge King laughed. "The Daisy you just cut her head off was a homunculus I made with alchemy." "Oh I see" responded Stone Tripleman and lowered his eyes. Alchemy.

The rip in space-time spread over the house and he was in a field of skulls with a red moon behind him. This would be his final battle, the battle for humanity's future.

Stone Tripleman launched himself into the air and ignited his sword. He brought it down and hit the ground; where had the Grudge King gone? The King of Grudges had turned into a cat and went quickly behind Stone Tripleman. He was so fast you could hardly see him do it, just one minute here the next minute there.

The Grudge King grew in size, he was now a huge cat, and he took BrStone Tripleman into his paws and lifted him up into his jaws. Stone grabbed the roof of the King's mouth with his fists to prevent him from eating him. He held the mouth open. "URRRRGH!" he said as he strained against the great power of the Grudge King. "I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP!" he panicked to himself, and then he decided to perform a risky maneuver. Rather than be torn to shreds by the Grudge King's big fangs and thorny sandpaper tongue, he jumped BACKWARD into the King's mouth. The King swallowed and a smile lit his pussycat lips. But what's this? The sound of a Light Cutlass igniting and the muffled word "RENZOKUKEN!" Stone Tripleman slashed through the Grudge King's furry neck and came tumbling out. The Grudge King had been decapitated and his meowing head fell bloody on the ground.

The head turned back into the little boy that was the other half of the Grudge King. "Hahahahaha! A noble effort, human, but only the Pure Heart of Love can kill me, and I'm going to kill your beloved Daisy now!" The Grudge King pointed a finger at Daisy and a misty alchemical sigil appeared around his finger and started to glow. "NO!" yelled Stone Tripleman as he jumped in the air vaunting himself in the path of the chi shot. "FIRE OF DESPAIR!" the black words of the Hell-King came from his mouth with the certainty of a dark doom for the intended target. Stone Tripeman took the brunt of the whirling chaotic energy and it blasted him back into Daisy which knocked her off of the invisible crucifix. They both landed on the ground. Daisy sat over Brent and was crying, crying her lovely heart out. The Grudge King grinned and put both his hands together, another glowing alchemical sigil appeared around them. "BURNING MANDALA OF THE THUNDERSTORM NIGHT! DISSONANT ENERGY OF MIDNIGHT MOON!" The immense dark energy blasted toward Stone and Daisy, but as Daisy's tears fell on Stone's broken body, a white light appeared and surrounded them and blocked the energy.

"WHAT IS THIS!" came the incredulous cry of the Grudge King. Stone Tripleman sat up even though he was hurt reallyy bad. What a badass you are, Stone! "This is the Pure Heart of Love" he said, and he stood up and took Daisy's arm. Surrounded by white light, he took out the Light Cutlass and ignited it. He imbued it with the white energy that he and Daisy were making and he pointed his sword at the terrified King of Grudges.

RENZOKUKEN

The blinding white light of the ultimate attack blasted apart the screaming King of the Grudges. His body twisted and burned trying to reconstitute itself, but it was useless. When the light went away, the King of Grudges was no more.

Stone sat down, exhausted, and Daisy hugged him.  
Stone knew something was wrong, though. "Daisy, we're still in that rip in space-time." He said. "When I killed the Grudge King we shoulda been taken back to the real world." Before she could answer, a rumbling answered his thoughts. From out of the ground came rocketing a pile of golden treasure, Aztec treasure. And sitting upon that pile of gold, howling in fury forever was the TRUE source of the Grudge, and the TRUE VILLAIN and REAL last boss.

**_----HERNANDO CORTEZ!-------_**

"Hernando Cortez!" Stone Tripleman gowled and slit his eyes and electricity came out of them. Now you are going to hear the story of the true origin of the Grudge

---

It was in ancient Aztecia that this story begins, the horrible monster Hernando Cortez came over the sea with his army of hell-fiends who rode death-barges and death-cycles.  
They raped and murdered the men and women of Aztecia with their laser scythes and blood-drinking swords. Hernando Cortez was the most fearsome demon king of all, riding atop his armored Tyranosaur with cyborg implants that let him breathe fire.

To combat this enemy the Aztecs called forth Quetselquatal the ancient god to do battle with Hernando Cortez. Cortez rushed the god

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

the God was unfazed and ripped right into the Tyranosaur's throat and tore out its larynx in a shower of blood and sparks and steam and smoke and wires. The monstrous thing collapsed on the ground and quivered out its last days. Cortez was totally pissed so he unlocked the secret of his laser scythe and turned into a gigantic cyberdemon with six electrical wings.

"BLOODY THESIS OF THE BURNING NIGHT: GOD-KILLER!"

A mandala of blood surrounded Cortez and filled in witha glowing alchemelecial sigil that then blasted through Quetselquatal. The two halves of the god fell on the ground and drowned several people with all the torrents of blood that came out because you see he was a giant as well as god so he had lots of blood in him.

The Aztecs were shocked. Cortez had murdered a god. "GIVE ME GOLD!" he cried "LOTS AND LOTS!"  
The Aztecs shivered in fear and gathered all the gold and treasure they could and piled it up into a huge mountain. Cortez in human form went to the mountain and sat on a golden throne on top of it.

"I truly must thank you for the gold too bad you won't live to see me use it! he smiles and ordered his army to destroy ALL OF AZTECIA."

"YOU BETRAYED US!" Mohameduma, the king of the Aztecs yelled! "I curse you until the end of time," he said "and your army too" he continued "the ghosts of my people will haunt this treasure forever and your horrible army will be tied to it and can never escape" he said "we will be locked in everlasting battle in a drama and a dance tragedy from which our souls will never escape!"

Then mohameduma and the priests of the Aztecs began to sing and chant and a blue white light came out of them. "WHAT! NO! THIS CANNOT BE! SO THIS IS THE POWER OF THE AZTECS!" Cortez yelled, but it was too late. The white light turned into a dome of power that ripped everything to shreds that was in its path. Cortez's army got ripped apart and the mountain of gold got ripped apart and even the Aztecs too. The immense power ripped open a hole in space time where all the matter that had turned into anti matter went. All the skulls of the Aztecs and the Cortez's army covered the ground there and the mountain of gold existed there. And on top of it sat the demon king Cortez, immortal and howling forever in agony until his dying day.

---

Now the scene is Japan in the 1600s a wily young samurai wanted more power so he went to the sensei which means high priest and told him "GIVE ME MORE POWER OR I WILL USE MY ULTIMATE ATTACK ON YOU!" the priest was afraid of having seppuku, the ultimate attack of all Samurai, used on him. This priest was named Miyamoto.  
Miyamoto used his powers and created a rift in space time and hooked the Samurai up to it so that he would gain power, and eventually he turned into a demon.  
The people were all afraid of this Samurai named Yokoi and so they attacked him with spears but nothing was enough to kill Yokoi. He used Seppuku on every enemy who came his way. He laughed and chortled "I HAVE GREAT POWER NOW! I WILL TAKE OVER THIS HUMAN WORLD!"

Miyamoto decided that Yokoi had become too powerful and that he could no longer trust him, so he decided to kill Yokoi. One day when Yokoi was resting and gaining more power from the rift to the otherworld, Miyamoto disconnected him from the rift. It was like Yokoi was plowed down by a semi. A great white and blue light erupted from his throat as the power he had taken from the rift burst out of his throat. A tornado of energy ripped him open and opened the rift even mroe before closing it forever. The broken body of Yokoi lay on the ground and Miyamoto laughed in triumph.

Then he noticed something. There was a pile of gold near Yokoi's body. Miyamoto was a wise priest and knew the gold was up to no good, so he hid it underneath his house.  
The cursed Aztec gold lay hidden under his house for hundreds of years, growing in power. It became itself a rift to the otherworld from which the souls of the Spanish army, now little more than mindless monsters, could go through. But they needed something else to take hold of this world. They needed a tragedy.

In the house of Miyamoto hundreds of years later a little boy and his cat were drowned by his father who then killed his wife. The rift had been opened and the power of the Grudge entered their bodies. They lived again and the world would never be the same. Not even someone as hot as Sarah Michelle Gellar could survive the World Virus!

( Fun Fact:  
The Aztecs had never seen Tyranosaurs before, since they are native to Europe. As such when the Conquistadors came on their dino-steeds, the credulous natives believed the mount and rider to be one creature, which increased their fear.)


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

AN IMPOSSIBLE EDIFICE—THE MARKINGS OF THE GRUDGE KING IN LOVE'S TOTALITY—HOPELESS MORNING STAR REVERSES FATE!

Tripleman braced himself as Hernando Cortez the horrible demon raged.  
The Spaniard rose from his throne of bones made of gold and addressed himself to the warrior below:

THOU WARRIOR WHY DOTH YE MAKETH MINE ARMY TO BE PREVENTETH FROM TAKING OVER YE WORLD!

"Because I believe in this world!" Stone Tripleman said and ignited his laser sword "Time to settle this grudge."

Stone Tripleman rushed up the mountainside stepping on gold all the way and then he reached Cortez who only laughed. Stone tried to cut off Cortez's head but he had a barrier around him that threw Stone back down the mountain

"FOOL! YE THOU MAKETH THINE EFFORTS IN VAINETH!" came the scornful cry of Hernando Cortez as he raised his arms and the bones of his Dino-Steed rose up from the ground. OH SHIT I HAVE TO SAVE DAISY FROM THE TYRANOSAURS Stone yelled and he grappled onto the dinoskull with his grappling hok and pulverized the dinosaur's head with his big strong arm.

The Dinosaur had a trick up his sleeve however because he was cybernetic, he breathed fire and his head got so hot that Stone had to jump down "NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A HOT DOG!" yelped Stone. The Technosaur still advanced on Daiys who screamed in fear and terror at the scary monster. Finally stone ran after it and with a burst of superman strength he grabbed the Dino by the tail and hurled it at Cortez where it exploded in a shower of bones and sparks from his techno parts.

"You'll have to do better than that, you Spanish bastard!" ye yelled at Cortez.  
"SO HISTORY DOESETH REPEATETH ITSELF." Cortez said wryly and brought out his laser scythe. Cortez grew to be a giant and had six electical wings of power streaming out of his back (this is very symbolic).

"BLOODY THESIS OF THE BURNING NIGHT SUN!"

A mandala of blood appeared around him as he outstretched his hands and prepared to obliterate Stone Tripleman and Daisy Turpentine. What's this though? There is some sort of power that is stopping his alchemy from erupting! It was the spirit of Quteselcoatal and Mohameduma both fully armed who stood before the sigil.

"Stone Tripleman" they said "We sealed this great evil thousands of years ago, now it is up to you to destroy him! Believe in the future and in the hearts of man and the Pure Heart of Love!" then they disappeared.

Stone Tripleman nodded and rushed at the giant Cortez and tried to hit him with his laser sword, but it wasn't enough to pierce his metallic hide. The monster kicked Stone away and laughed "NOW YE ARE DESTROYETH!" Stone grunted and almost gave up hope when all of a sudden he saw a glowing sword where the spirit of Quetsalcoatel stood. "By the gods!" he exclaimed and rolled over and grabbed it just in time to avoid Cortez's monster scythe as it crushed where he had stood.

The magical sword of Aztecia had magical properties. It made Stone Tripleman big, really really huge and it grew as well. "FOOL! I HAVE ALREADY DESTROYETH SUCH AS THOU!" Cortez hammered, but Stone stood resolute and grappled with the giant.

Stone swung his big sword and it shivered Cortez' armor. Cortez swing his scythe at Stone who dicked under it and followed up by punching Cortez in the balls. Cortez squealed in pain and kicked Stone in the chin which sent him flying into another mountain of gold. Stone shook it off and drove his sword into the ground which made an earthquake that split the ground right up to Cortez who had to jump in the air to avoid it. When he came down he tried to bring the scythe down on Brent's head but Stone run forward to avoid it then circled around with his sword which sliced open Cortez's back. Cortez growled in pain and raised his arms. The ghosts of the wicked Spanish army rose from their bones upon ghostly death-cycles and technosaurs and rushed on Stone. Stone raised his sword in the air and the ghosts of Aztecia also rose up. The Aztec priests shot magical missiles at the deathriders of Spain who shot black energy with their scythes back at the priests. It was all-out war with a ghostly twist. Meanwhile Cortez and Stone kept fighting. Stone slashed a scar into Cortez's face who followed up with a chi blast that blasted apart Stone's left eye. Stone spit blood into Cortez's face and ripped out Cortez's own eye with his bare hands and then shoved his eye into his mouth and forced him to swallow it. "AN EYE FOR AN EYE CORTEZ!" he shouted! Cortez bit down on Stone's hand and bit off two of his fingers then spat them into the crowd of the ghost army. They crushed a regiment of holy Aztec warriors. Stone and Cortez grappled each other's hands together in a tug of war of fate. Finally Stone got the upper hand. He slashed Cortez's throat and then jumped onto his shoulders, and from there he jump up and down with his sword pointed down and slammed his sword into Cortez's head over and over, ending his move by performing a somersault behind Cortez and thrusting his blade through Cortez's chest and then tore apart his torso in removing his sword. "NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" were the last garbled words that came out of Cortez's mangled throat. The four sections of Cortez's body that split apart from this move fell hard onto the ground causing an earthquake. His evil army looked on in horror as their power fled and they got sucked into a vortex of oblivion.

Wounded and weak Stone Tripleman returned to normal size. The ghost of Mohameduma congratulated him. "Stone Tripleman you are truly an Aztec, you have destroyed the milleniums old evil that we failed to. Return now to your homeworld and LIVE and LOVE!" with a pleasant white light Daisy and Stone found themselves back in the real world. Grudge City was quiet as a tomb.

---

Back in Jerusalem Stone surveyed the damage the Grudge had caused to the city with his one good eye. It was extensive. Dead bodies lay everywhere. Some of them were Grudge, some of them were people. Stone went to Brain's tower to see if anyone had survived. In there he found the last remaining remnant of humanity, all the people who had taken shelter with Brain had lived thanks to his wonderful gadgets. Stone's rough exterior cracked for a minute as he said "Brain man I'm glad you're okay!" "Me too you big lug" Brain said "You certainly did have an adventure!" "Yeah." Stone said "I learned how to love and be loved and that love is the most important thing in the world and the only way we can defeat evil." Brain nodded knowingly.

"Hey Brain" Stone said "what was that last transmission of yours it looked like you had something important to say?" Brain laughed and pointed at a pile of dead Grudges in the corner of the lobby of his tower. "These suckers got in and I was really afraid they were gonna kill us cause they made it past the perimeter, but a genius like me doesn't have to worry about anything after all, my gadgets took care of them all!" brain and stone laughed heatily as dawn came over planet earth for the first time in ten years.

--

THE END

--

EPILOGUE:

Some Grudge were so powerful that they still lived on even after the source of the Grudge were defeated. Humanity now ruled the earth but the Grudge was still a power to be reckoned with and Grudge hunters were still high in demand.  
When Daisy was in captivity she had been raped repeatedly by the Grudge of Brent Bently. Inside of her womb was his Grudge-seed, growing into a powerful half-grudge. Would he join humanity and become a Grudge-hunter, or would he join the Grudge and destroy humanity?

THE END ?


End file.
